Cobalt Jellyfish
Team Members CJ1: Bella Bianchi School: Davison Weapon: 12 pack of instant sleeping pills CJ2: Cathryn Bailey School: Whittree Weapon: Pink Lawn Flamingo CJ3: Asa Rosen School: Davison Weapon: Fiskars Brush Axe CJ4: Regina Aston School: Whittree Weapon: Nulla Nulla CJ5: Jaxon Street School: Davison Weapon: Mason Ross Autographed Basketball Mentor 'The Bowler' "It's a hard "C", of course. Just like the Romans said it." Name: Caesar Knight Age: 23 Gender: Male Appearance: Caesar stands around 5'11" with a fairly lanky but not unathletic build. His face is long, with a pointed nose and thick eyebrows, and he sports a short, well-trimmed beard in an attempt to make up for his rather weak chin. He keeps his hair slicked back into a long, black ponytail, topped off by a signature fedora with an ace of hearts stuck through the band. His dress sense is somewhat eclectic, and he often wears his bowling pants and jerseys no matter the occasion. He typically sports a fingerless glove on one hand and a leather brace on the other, which he states he wears for "purposes." Biography: The son of a CMA-winning Country singer and his publicist, Caesar's life has revolved around his hereditary fame since he was a small child. When he showed neither the talent nor the inclination to follow in his father's footsteps, he seemed destined for a life on the C-list, coasting along on his family name and cropping up as a footnote at industry events or as the star of short-lived reality shows trying to compete against SOTF. He entered adulthood with no real accomplishments beyond dressing the set in photos of his famous parents, though he gained some occasional attention by chatting up paparazzi over a variety of random topics, most notably discussing falconry while stressing that "chicks dig raptors." Not long after that statement finished its rounds in the tabloids, Caesar surprised everyone by demonstrating real talent; at the age of 20, he took the pro bowling scene by storm, and was named rookie of the year by the Professional Bowling Association. While he followed up his outstanding first season by placing in each PBA tour since, the high point in his career so far has been bowling two consecutive perfect games and praising the game as "A sport as all-American as cutting each other up on live TV," which earned him instant recognition from SOTF fans - and staff. Caesar carries no real goals or agendas into his role as mentor for Season 66. A good time is all he's after - though spending some time around the esteemed announcer is a definite bonus. Team Conclusion: Bold and flamboyant they may be, but can they bring their latent stings to bear, or will they be swept along in the current of blood? Either way, the Jellyfish are destined for a dramatic performance. Mentor's Comment: "I'm not too fussed. I mean, maybe they can pull off something cool. Maybe they can't. But you know, once you've got things all set up for yourself, the little things don't phase you too much. It's gonna be a fun ride anyways, and that's what really counts." - Caesar Knight Team Evaluations Kills: '''Gene Steward, Nina Riddhi, Paisley Hopkins, Alice Young, Zoe Walker, Lucia del Pirlo, Jackson King '''Eliminated By: '''The death of Cathryn Bailey at the hands of Anastasia Arcadia '''Collected Weapons: '''Chatterbox Team Communicator Headset x1 (from Jewel Evans), Native American War Lance (from Norma-Jean Torkelson) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Caesar Knight, in chronological order. *The Jellies Experience *Rock the Flock *Balls Deep *The Reviews Are In, and It Does Not Look Good At All *Grievances Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Caesar Knight and the Cobalt Jellyfish. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams